Yugimania
by darkrogue1
Summary: Marek, Seto, Théa et Yugi chantent Starmania... version Yu-gi-oh! Par Loyalbus et Darkrogue
1. La serveuse automate le gardien automate

j'ai pas d'mandé à v'nir au monde  
  
j'voudrais seulement qu'on m'fiche la paix  
  
j'ai pas envie d'faire comme tout l'monde  
  
mais faut bien puisqu' j'suis obligé  
  
j'habite sous le tombeau caché  
  
j'suis rien qu'un gardien automate  
  
ça m'laisse tout mon temps pour rêver  
  
même quand j'tiens pu d'bout sur mes pattes  
  
j'suis toujours prêt à m'en aller  
  
j'habite sous le tombeau caché  
  
un jour ou deux, le gardien automate s'en allait à moto sans sa cape, au soleil  
  
Qu'est que j'vais faire aujourd'hui,   
  
Qu'est que j'vais faire demain   
  
c'est ce que j'me dis tous les matins  
  
Qu'est que j'vais faire de ma vie  
  
moi j'ai envie de rien  
  
j'ai juste envie d'être bien  
  
j'veux pas le garder, juste pour le garder  
  
pour garder sa vie, comme on dit  
  
j'voudrais seulement faire quelque chose que j'aime  
  
j'sais pas c'que j'aime c'est mon problème  
  
de temps en temps j'monte ma moto  
  
c'est tout ce que j'sais faire d'mes dix doigts  
  
j'ai jamais rêvé d'etre pharaoh,  
  
j'ai seulement envie d'être moi...  
  
ma vie ne me ressemble pas  
  
j'habite sous le tombeau caché  
  
y a longtemps qu' j'ai pas vu l'soleil  
  
dans mon univers souterrain  
  
pour moi tout les jours sont pareils  
  
pour moi la vie ça sert à rien  
  
je suis comme un tison éteint  
  
j'habite sous le tombeau caché  
  
un jour ou deux, le gardien automate s'en allait à moto sans sa cape, au soleil  
  
Qu'est que j'vais faire aujourd'hui,   
  
Qu'est que j'vais faire demain   
  
c'est ce que j'me dis tous les matins  
  
Qu'est que j'vais faire de ma vie  
  
moi j'ai envie de rien  
  
j'ai juste envie d'être bien  
  
Un jour vous verrez le gardien automate   
  
s'en aller, à moto sans sa cape,  
  
au soleil 


	2. le blues du businessman

J'ai du succès dans mes affaires,  
  
j'ai du succès dans tous mes cours,  
  
Je change souvent d'secrétaire  
  
J'ai mon bureau en haut d'une tour  
  
D'ou je vois la ville à l'envers  
  
Je contrôle mon univers  
  
J'passe la moitié de ma vie en l'air  
  
Entre New York et Singapour  
  
Je voyage dans Ma Mongolfière  
  
j'ai ma résidence secondaire  
  
Dans tous les Hiltons de la Terre  
  
J'peux pas supporter la misère  
  
Au moins es tu Heureux ?  
  
J'suis pas heureux mais j'en ai l'air  
  
j'ai perdu le sens de l'humour   
  
depuis que j'ai le sens des affaires  
  
j'ai réussi et je suis fier  
  
au fond je n'est qu'un seul regret  
  
c'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu faire  
  
Qu'est ce que tu veux mon vieux  
  
dans la vie on fait ce qu'on peut  
  
Pas ce qu'on veut  
  
J'aurais voulu être un duelliste  
  
pour pouvoir battre Yu Gi Oh  
  
quand l'ballon se pose sur la piste  
  
A Rotterdam ou Domino  
  
J'aurais voulu être le meilleur  
  
pour pouvoir crier que j'le suis  
  
J'aurais voulu être un auteur  
  
Pour pouvoir régler les parties  
  
Pour pouvoir régler les parties  
  
J'aime bien être un acteur  
  
pour tous les jours avoir du pot  
  
et pour pouvoir me trouver beau   
  
sur des grands écrans en couleur  
  
sur des grands écrans en couleur  
  
J'aurais voulu être un artiste  
  
pour avoir les cartes à refaire  
  
pour pouvoir être un monarchiste  
  
Je suis plus qu' un millionnaire  
  
Je suis plus qu' un millionnaire  
  
J'aurais voulu être un duelliste  
  
et avoir écraser les autres duellistes 


	3. Un garçon pas comme les autres

Yami, il s'appelle Yami  
  
je suis folle de lui  
  
C'est un garçon pas comme les autres  
  
mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas ma faute  
  
même si je sais   
  
qu'il est perplexe* à jamais  
  
Yami, il s'appelle Yami  
  
je suis folle de lui  
  
la première fois que je l'ai vu  
  
je m'suis j'tée sur lui dans la nuit  
  
j'lui ai seul'ment dit qu'il avait réussi  
  
Il était 7 heures du soir  
  
j'avais peur et j'avais besoin  
  
d'être sauvé par quelqu'un  
  
il a dit Kaiba j'ai gagné  
  
et il a sauvé nos vies  
  
on a rit, on a pleuré,  
  
Yami, il s'appelle Yami  
  
c'est mon meilleur ami  
  
dans sa tête y a que d'la technique  
  
il vend des cartes dans une boutique  
  
On dirait qu'il vit   
  
dans une autre galaxie  
  
Tous les soirs il m'emmène danser   
  
dans des endroits très branchés  
  
ou il a des tas d'amis  
  
Oui je sais il est Pharaon  
  
Je devrais me faire une raison  
  
essayer de l'oublier mais  
  
Yami, il s'appelle Yami  
  
je suis folle de lui  
  
C'est un garçon pas comme les autres  
  
et moi je l'aime, c'est pas ma faute  
  
même si je sais   
  
qu'il est perplexe* à jamais  
  
*désolé, mais une traduction anglaise de cet original irait mieux..... avec l'adjectif "puzzled" qui traduit mieux l'état de Yami. 


	4. Ego trip duo trip

on n'a qu'une vie autant la partager  
  
autant vivre à deux et vivre en entier  
  
faut pas mélanger l'destin et l'amitié  
  
quand on est bienheureux on l'est bien plus a deux  
  
on arrive bien a s'aider sans s'marcher sur les pieds  
  
duo trip  
  
toi tu fais ton duo trip  
  
duo trip  
  
moi je fais mon duo trip  
  
on aime que les mêmes  
  
comment veux tu qu'on s'aide  
  
duo trip  
  
on a le même duo trip  
  
moi j'suis avec toi parceque tu m'fais du bien,  
  
toi tu t'sers de moi pour arriver a tes fins  
  
faut pas mélanger l'destin et le métier  
  
on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour pouvoir se rendre heureux  
  
Oui mais on est jamais présent tous les deux en même temps  
  
duo trip  
  
toi tu fais ton duo trip  
  
duo trip  
  
moi je fais mon duo trip  
  
on aime que les mêmes   
  
comment veux tu qu'on s'aide  
  
duo trip  
  
on a le même duo trip  
  
duo trip  
  
toi tu fais ton duo trip  
  
duo trip  
  
moi je fais mon duo trip  
  
on aime que les mêmes   
  
comment veux tu qu'on s'aide  
  
duo trip  
  
on a le même duo trip 


End file.
